The Heart Tells All
by Daytona44
Summary: A story of awakening when Legolas must marry. He figures out that he loves his best friend, but she is the one forced to find him a wife. Will Legolas confess his love for his best friend? Will she love him in return? Legolas/OC
1. Childish Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neofina; Tolkien gets all the credit for everything else(.  
  
**.** = thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Childish Games  
  
Neofina laid sluggishly against a tall Mirkwood tree, waiting for her companion to exit King Thranduil's corridors. **Where is he?** She thought incessantly; she was becoming impatient and angered, which was not how she wanted to start her day, especially on this beautiful morn. She stood up ready to leave and give up hope of her best friend ever leaving the castle until she heard him groan in irritation as the King's door opened.  
  
"It's high time you decided to grace us with your presence Prince Legolas," Neofina replied as she mockingly bowed her head full of long light brown curls.  
  
"I'm in no mood to play 'your highness' today, Fina," Legolas said sharply, "I've had too many royal matters to deal with already today."  
  
"Ooo, do tell!" Neofina's dazzling green eyes full of excitement and anticipation lit up even more.  
  
"I wish not to at the moment."  
  
"Please?" She begged, whining almost as bad as a little puppy.  
  
"Maybe after I get my mind off of it," Legolas finally gave in; he just couldn't resist when she did the puppy-dog look.  
  
"Alright then," she said, "Let's go shoot some arrows, and then we shall have a little talk."  
  
At that, Neofina straightened her light green tunic and tugged at her leggings in angst (because they had stuck to her long legs in an uncomfortable manor). After she was finished with her "grooming", she walked pass Legolas, leaving him to stare at his strange friend in wonderment.  
  
"Sounds great," he replied in relief, his head still pounding with the news he had just heard earlier in his father's chamber.  
  
The summer's day turned out to be enjoyable and less stressful then Legolas had expected, but archery always drew his mind from annoying matters, especially when he did it with Neofina. She was almost as good as he now was, but only because she learned from the best (himself of course). The day was drawing close to an end and still Legolas hadn't discussed the earlier problem he had with his father to Neofina. It seemed like she had read his mind:  
  
"So about these issues that trouble you so, what are they?" Neofina asked curiously while taking an arrow out of her quiver ready to hit the target.  
  
After a long pause followed by a sigh, Legolas gave in, "My father wants me to marry. Very soon. I'm his only son and he wants his name to be secure by having a stable heir. He does not understand that I will not wed until I find the one I love. And I haven't found her yet and I don't know when I will."  
  
Neofina nodded her head knowingly, "I understand completely. My parents wish me to settle down and be married to a nice, settled elf and live out my life as a homely wife. But that brings me no happiness; I want adventure, I want to live my life completely. Besides, what elf would want a feisty, tomboyish elf maiden like me?"  
  
Legolas started to chuckle, "True, it will take a very special elf to settle you down into marriage."  
  
"I won't let it happen!" Neofina firmly stated while she crossed her arms across her chest. At that remark, Legolas flung himself towards her, knocking her on the ground and began to frantically tickle her, causing her to scream for someone to help her in her laughing fit. She squirmed away from him dashed into woods teasingly calling for him to catch her. His bright blue eyes darted to where she had escaped and soon after he was up and after her, like a lion chasing it's prey.  
  
"You'll never catch me! Hahaha!" Neofina's voice rang through the trees, but in truth Legolas was right behind her; her body was within his grasp. But she stopped running. Legolas ran into her in confusion of why she had stopped so suddenly; it became clear when his blue eyes flickered upward pass Neofina's wild hair to the figure standing in front of them with eyes of fire and a large frown filling his face. The figure was Legolas' father, King Thranduil, who looked displeased with Legolas and Neofina.  
  
"Legolas, I wish to speak with you this minute, now!" King Thranduil sternly replied.  
  
Legolas sulked his way up to the stairs where his father was waiting for him, they were about to enter the king's chamber, when Neofina opened up her big mouth.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'll just be going then. Legolas, I'll see you morrow."  
  
"No, you wait there Ms. Neofina, I wish to speak with you after I'm through with my son." The king emphasized disappointment when he replied the word "son".  
  
"Good going, Neofina, just open your big mouth," she mumbled under her breath, "Might as well go and relax over there against that tree and wait to see what fate has in store for me."  
  
Neofina slowly walked over to the tree where she had been earlier that day waiting for Legolas.  
  
"Hello my dear friend," she said almost jokingly staring at the tree, "Yet we meet again."  
Legolas stood upright, his blond hair still somewhat in shock due to earlier events. He was waiting for the harsh words and fearsome glares from his father, but King Thranduil, sat down in his chair and looked at Legolas for quite some time before asking him, "Why do you defy me?"  
  
Legolas was taken aback by his father's ridiculous question: defy him? All Legolas ever did was help his father. Legolas cocked his head to the left a little trying to search his father's face for the reason of his silly question.  
  
"Pardon?" was all Legolas could remark.  
  
"You heard me," King Thranduil's anger began to rise, "After our discussion of marriage this morning, you decide to leave the castle to do what? Play with your best friend? You're supposed to be looking for a wife, not out in the dark playing silly childish games with friends."  
  
Legolas just simply stared at his father, disbelieving the words that had escaped his father's lips. **Playing with friends? Neofina wasn't just merely his friend: she was his trusted companion, his other half, the one he can't live without. Oh dear, what am I saying? I can't love her like that! It's impossible! She's Neofina, my Fina who gets into trouble and starts more fights than any other elf I know. It's not love right?** Too many questions filled his mind; he needed to retire to his bedchamber and reflect on his unanswered questions.  
  
"Father, if you wouldn't mind, could we finish this discussion morrow, I'm tired and would like to sleep tonight and then I'll be more clear-headed for you in the morn," Legolas said, holding onto his head, which was aching much worse than it had this morning.  
  
"Fine, but we will finish morrow. Please ask the young Neofina to join me now, I am ready," King Thranduil stated flatly.  
  
Legolas exited the room and walked outside to see Neofina leaning against the tree with her eyes closed, and her locks of curls dancing lightly against her soft, fair skin. She was bathed in a whole new light from Legolas' awakened eyes. Her chest slowly rising up and down, her slender fingers gracefully draped across her tiny waist, her long legs exposed due to her leggings.  
  
**She's a jewel, waiting to be touched. This is torture.**  
  
Legolas slowly approached the sleeping Neofina, sure not to wake her, well not just yet anyway. He had to touch her to savor her beauty.  
  
**Why hadn't I noticed her beauty before?**  
  
He lightly touched one of her rosy cheeks with his thumb, rubbing it soothingly. He dipped his pale face into her neck to smell the sweet scent of her hair. She suddenly awoke to a very close Legolas. Naturally, she restrained her head further from his, her emerald eyes looking bewildered.  
  
"Uh, hi Legolas," Neofina asked uncertain, "You alright?"  
  
Her voice broke through to his mind, forcing him to register something quick to say, "Oh, yes.well.my father wanted to speak with you and I was sent to retrieve you."  
  
Neofina's eyes were skeptical, so Legolas panicked inside and though of a way to ease the tension in the air.  
  
"Well, m'lady Neofina," Legolas said playfully holding out his arm for her to take it like at the royal balls and festivals, "Off we go to see the powerful, yet grumpy, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
Neofina giggled slightly, while she brushed herself off, and gently took Legolas' arm with hers and replied with as much dignity as she could muster, "Do you think the handsome Prince of Mirkwood will be attending the meeting on this breathtaking night."  
  
"Why, you're speaking to that very handsome prince at this moment," Legolas replied arrogantly, flashing his dazzling smile as a joke.  
  
Now Neofina started to laugh hysterically and Legolas joined her in the fun as they casually made their way to the king's chamber. When they arrived at the doors, Legolas knocked twice, and the doors soon opened to reveal a very unhappy king waiting impatiently for Neofina. Legolas then turned to leave, but Neofina grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked frantically, "You are not leaving me alone here with your father!" She barely whispered the last remark.  
  
"I must leave now, but I will see you morrow. Farewell." Legolas quickly left, not allowing Neofina to protest against his leaving.  
  
Neofina was faced with what seemed to be a doomed night, but once Legolas left the chamber and was out of sight, the king's expression changed drastically from upset to welcoming.  
  
"Welcome, my child," he replied catching Neofina off guard, " I have a proposal for you." 


	2. Secret Proposals

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. And I know that elves are never forced to marry, but I don't really care because it makes my story intriguing and when one reads a story by Daytona44, anything can happen(. Keep reviewing!  
  
**.** = thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Secret Proposals  
  
The dark chamber alone made Neofina feel uncomfortable, but King Thranduil's devilish smile was making it even worse. Neofina tensed after the King's question had been asked; she stood there like a deer in front of headlights, unable to move, think, or feel. Finally, one of the King's guards nudged her a little and hissed, "Answer the King's question!"  
  
"Oh.forgive me my lord," Neofina snapped out of her nervous trance quickly, "Could you please ask the question again?" Neofina let out a hopeful smile."  
  
"I have a proposal for you," He repeated annunciating every word carefully and slowly, making Neofina feel embarrassed and stupid.  
  
"You do?" she asked him, now almost ready to kill herself for sounding so childish and idiotic in front of her king, "I mean, of course you do. What is it you wish me to do for you?"  
  
After a long sigh, he stated, "You and Legolas speak to each other correct?"  
  
"Is the grass of Mirkwood green?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. The king didn't take it as a joke, but rather an insult.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean, yes we speak. We are but the best of friends," Neofina quickly added with a smile, hoping it would change the disgusted look on his face; it did.  
  
"Fair. As you know, then, Legolas does not wish to wed?"  
  
Neofina gulped a little and replied, "It's just that he has not found his true love yet, my lord."  
  
"We have no time to wait for true love to knock on his doors. He doesn't even search for his true love; he spends all his time with his bow and arrow or with you," He said 'you' with disgust that pained Neofina's heart.  
  
"I apologize if I have offended you for being so close to your son," she meekly looked up at him, trying to ready herself for the next insult.  
  
"It is all right young Neofina. I am not trying to hurt your feelings; I am only trying to make a point of Legolas' reasons for not finding a wife yet. I assume Legolas trusts your judgement."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But what does my judgment have to do with Legolas' wedding plans?" Neofina asked slightly confused.  
  
"Simply this. I wish for you to find a wife that fits Legolas' liking. Search through Mirkwood and set him and a fair maiden together. You shall have three chances to succeed; it should not be very hard for there are many exquisite young ladies who would want to court my handsome son."  
  
Overwhelmed, Neofina tried to comprehend what her King desired from her, "You want me to find him a wife?"  
  
"Simply."  
  
"And if I don't agree?" Neofina absent-mindedly questioned. King Thranduil's upset look told Neofina she had no choice.  
  
"If you refuse, you shall never converse with my son again." He stated sharply. After that note, he signaled to his guards to lead Neofina out of his chamber into the cold night, "Oh, and Neofina?"  
  
Neofina turned around and glared at him defiantly, "If you decide to tell Legolas of our discussion or anyone one else for that matter, you shall be banned from Mirkwood along with your beloved family." Neofina looked at him in fear and stormed out of the chamber with no help from his guards.  
  
"I think this agreement shall work nicely," King Thranduil rubbed his large, thin hands together with a determined look in his eye.  
Neofina ran from the King's chamber into the woods and screamed as loud as she could in exasperation as hot tears stained her flushed cheeks. **How could a man so cruel create a son so sweet?**  
  
She didn't know what to do: she didn't want to betray her best friend, but be banned from the only home she knew? Along with her family? How could she do that to them? But she also understood that finding one's love wasn't an easy task; maybe an impossible one at that, but she'd have to try. Neofina finally reasoned that if she found Legolas' "one true love" he'll be so happy with her that he'd thank her gratefully instead of shun her remorsefully. She decided to agree to the King's plan; tomorrow she would begin the hunt for Legolas' wife.  
After leaving Neofina with his out-raged father, Legolas ran to his chamber to think. When he arrived at his door, he opened it swiftly and entered, hoping to lock out his confusion and grief, but it followed him in and hovered over his thoughts for the rest of the night. Legolas grabbed his long, blonde hair and undid his two side braids with ease leaving his hair to hang loosely, framing his gorgeous face. Frustrated, he flew onto his bed, his light hair fanning out over his pillow creating a peacock tail behind his head. But his hair was not his problem. She was. His Fina, The girl who used to (when they were young) beat the boys in everything they did; she was the champion. Even though she matured more now, she still reigned as the best. And now she reigned his heart. She was truly one-of-a- kind. Always rejected by the elf maidens, but always praised by the boys. Legolas started to laugh to himself. **She really is special. And I want her to be mine.**  
  
The awakening dawn spread it's glorious light throughout Middle Earth reaching from King Aragorn's city of Gondor to King Elrond's city of Rivendell and even through the murky trees of Mirkwood. The sun believed it to be a day filled with new adventures, new hopes, and new dreams; for Legolas, today was such a day, but for the distressed Neofina, this day laughed in her face.  
  
She woke up from a startling dream containing her, Legolas, and King Thranduil: they were all separated onto separate clouds, slowly drifting by each other, but never touching. King Thranduil's cloud was colored green, Legolas' a deep blue, and hers a horrid shade of red. The clouds soon drifted faster and faster until the pigments of the clouds mixed and intertwined making a rainbow circle spinning and spinning until all became black and Neofina awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
"Whoa," was all she could mutter. Her eyes were dazed and her dream soon left the hidden walls of her thoughts, for now. She rose from bed, continuing her morning as any other: changing into her tunic and leggings and slipping on her light slippers. She exited her room and headed towards the forest; her green eyes focused on her target of arrival: Legolas' secret place. There was one part of the woods where the trees gathered in a horseshoe, leaving a patch of verdant grass soaked by shade from the tree's gracious branches of leaves. As expected, Legolas was sitting there, singing an elven tune to himself, lost in his own world of ecstasy.  
  
Neofina gasped lightly, now remembering why she had been so distressed last night: she was due to find Legolas' love. Her gasp startled Legolas, causing him to grab his bow and yank an arrow out of his quiver; he turned quickly and aimed straight for Neofina's heart.  
  
"Legolas no!" Neofina panicked thrusting her hands in front of her out of instinct.  
  
"You know better than to sneak up on me like that when I'm here," Legolas tilted his head towards one of the trees.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know," she apologized, "I just wasn't thinking. Silly me!"  
  
Legolas began to smile at his friend. They walked towards one another and hugged, Legolas lifting Neofina off from the ground. She began to kick her legs, demanding that he put her down. He refused and challenged her, but before he could say anymore, she had found his knee and kicked it with all her might sending him to the ground dropping her onto her face. She began to laugh uncontrollably. After he recovered, Legolas crawled over behind her and pounced her, scaring her half to death.  
  
"Now we're even," Legolas proudly smiled, making his blue eyes brighten up even more.  
  
They paused for a moment, dazing into each other's eyes, slowly getting lost into a world of depths and secrets. The moment was stolen by the booming voice of King Thranduil filling the woods with Legolas' name. Legolas grumbled and slowly he restrained from Neofina's emerald eyes.  
  
"Coming!" Legolas shouted back. He turned to Neofina; her expression abruptly changed from confusion to disappointment. Legolas didn't move for a minute; he stood there clad in his neutral tunic, staring at Neofina longingly.  
  
"Didn't your father just call you," she asked in puzzlement as to why Legolas had not budged from his previous spot.  
  
Legolas quickly snapped out of his daze and ran towards the castle calling behind him, "I'll meet you by the tallest tree at noon!"  
  
"See you then!" Neofina yelled back. She was now alone to ponder on how she would bring up the question about Legolas' interests in women: qualities that made Legolas "go weak in the knees". But in her jumble of thoughts, one thing remained to stick to her mind like glue: Legolas' deep blue eyes. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Thanx for reviewing; it keeps me going!  
  
Chapter 3: Getting To Know You  
Morning soon crept away, leaving the sun to shine it's glorious light above Mirkwood. Neofina decided that a walk through the woods would calm her nerves and settle her thoughts. **Why did he look at me like that? There was a glint of hope, of love almost, that I have never seen in those blue depths before. Nah. Maybe it was just because my eyes were blurred.** Neofina was satisfied with her conclusion and continued to walk and think about the main matter at hand. **Why is King Thranduil making me do this? I mean, Legolas is just as immortal as the next elf, why does he have to marry so suddenly?** Curiosity sparked within Neofina's head. Now she had two issues to attend to: King Thranduil's reasoning for his cruel yet sudden intentions, and finding Legolas' true love. The sun had begun to set, leaving a purple-red painted sky. Neofina gasped, remembering her promise to meet Legolas earlier. "Oh dear," she moaned as she started to sprint towards the tallest tree. Her long legs picked up their speed as she spotted the huge tree adorned with long branches and leaves of gold and light green due to autumn's quick arrival. Neofina's face brushed past branches beside her as she continued to run, whipping her face as punishment for breaking her promise. When she finally arrived to the tree's roots, she began to call out his name. She heard nothing but the breeze whistle in her ear. Then she heard the rustling of feet and her heart leaped, but swiftly fell when she caught sight of Thangulan, their other close friend.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Neofina asked catching her breath.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," was his quick reply, "Why didn't you show up?"  
  
"It slipped my mind, I guess," Neofina felt guilty now.  
  
"Oh I see," was his sarcastic response.  
  
"No, you don't understand, Gully, I really need to talk to him," Neofina's voice had a pleading tone, making Thangulan feel sorry for her, almost.  
  
"Well, then in that case," Thangulan smiled at her washing away some of her guilt, "He's in his chamber preparing for dinner. You should go talk to him before he greets his father. That's all we would need: two grumpy Greenleaf's."  
  
He winked at Neofina and she nodded in agreement, hugged her friend, and headed towards the castle. Thangulan sighed as he watched her go and shook his head slightly. "They're made for each other," he barely spoke above a whisper. He smiled to himself, and left the old tree following Neofina's footsteps back towards the palace.  
  
Legolas paced his room in frustration thinking aloud. "Why hadn't she come? She's never not shown up!" He plopped himself down on his bed breathing heavy. "Ok, maybe I'm overreacting," Legolas mentioned hopefully, "But she better come and apologize." So Legolas changed his clothing and impatiently waited for Neofina's light knock on his door. When the sound echoed in his ears, Legolas decided to wait for a second knock, his pride taking over. But Neofina didn't knock twice; she knocked once and then walked away from the door. When she was halfway down the hall, his door swung open to reveal a very confused Legolas.  
  
"Hey," Neofina's voice was soft and barely audible.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked as her feet directed her back to Legolas' room.  
  
"Yes," he replied as he opened his door fully to reveal his extraordinary chamber. The walls were dark green with light green leaves painted in a border framing the walls and his bed. His bed was made out of oak wood and was covered in silk mint green sheets; a canopy of leaves hovered over his bed creating an iridescent picture to show itself on his sheets. He also had fabulous oak wood furniture and an amazingly large window with a view of the woods. Neofina has been in the room before, but whenever she returns to it, she always stands in awe for a moment before proceeding.  
  
"Uh, Fina, hello?" Legolas chuckled to himself as he observed Neofina's face; she always acted like this when she entered his room.  
  
"Oh, sorry," her cheeks began to redden, "You know me!"  
  
"Yes, I do," he smiled yet again, but then he remembered the day's earlier events and his face grew more serious. Neofina noticed his emotional change and so she began to explain herself.  
  
"I was taking a walk in the woods," she started, hesitant at first, but she still continued, "I was thinking over some things and then I realized that the sun was setting, so I ran as fast as I could to the tree, but you weren't there, but Gully was, and he told me where you were, so I ran to your chamber."  
  
Legolas was not really listening to her babble; he was watching her face. When she became flustered, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were so big, like large green jewels, and her lips, oh her lips, so full yet so fragile, calling him to kiss her. He put those thoughts aside for now and tried to concentrate on what she was talking about. What he received was 'walk in the woods', 'sun setting', 'Gully', and 'running to his chamber'. Legolas processed this newfound information through his head and he slowly approached Neofina embracing her in one of his "I forgive you hugs". Neofina's breathing grew to a more normal pace and her nervousness faded away like the sun had faded away from Middle Earth. The last bit of light had crept away from Legolas window leaving the room dark for a moment until the flicker of a candle appeared in Legolas' large hands.  
  
"Will you accompany me for dinner tonight, Lady Neofina?" Legolas asked, once again amused by the little game they would play on their way to dinner.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed while locking her arms with his. They gracefully left Legolas' chambers and continued to mimic royalty's formal demeanor until they arrived to dinner.  
  
Dinner was delicious (as always), but Neofina couldn't really enjoy her meal due to King Thranduil's suspicious looks towards her and Legolas. Neofina was invited to eat at the palace ever since her and Legolas were friends, but tonight was the first night she had wished she were at home eating with her family then here. Legolas and Thangulan noticed Neofina's odd behavior and conjured up an idea to cheer her up.  
  
"Fina," Legolas started, a hint of mischief in his eyes, "Let's leave this place and go out to the woods for a nice walk."  
  
"It would be better then this," Thangulan nodded his head, Legolas' mischievous eyes mirrored in his own now.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Neofina whispered trying not to draw attention.  
  
"Nothing, really," Thangulan said in a tone that Neofina didn't really believe.  
  
"I don't trust you, Gully," Neofina stated. Gully pretended to look offended, but Neofina wouldn't apologize for her statement; she meant every word of it.  
  
"Look," Legolas started again, breaking the long silence, "Gully and I noticed that you were, so to speak, turning greener than your tunic," at that comment the two boys chuckled, but Legolas calmed himself and finished, "We thought that maybe if you got some fresh air, you would hopefully return to your natural color."  
  
Thangulan couldn't hold his laughter in any longer; he echoed through the dining hall, causing all the elves to look questioningly at him.  
  
"Is there something funny that you would like to share with us Thangulan?" King Thranduil's voice raised over Thangulan's laughing fit.  
  
"No. my lord. please forgive me. may I be excused?" Thangulan said in between unmanly giggles.  
  
"Yes, you are excused," King Thranduil replied rather annoyed.  
  
"Thank you my lord," Thangulan bowed, still laughing to himself, but before he left he whispered to Neofina and Legolas, "Meet you out by the clearing."  
  
Legolas nodded and Neofina smiled. After Thangulan left, they returned to their conversation.  
  
"I didn't think what you said was that funny," Neofina said, a little hurt.  
  
"I didn't think so either," Legolas agreed. They both looked at one another and simultaneously remembered how King Thranduil reacted towards Thangulan's "unruly" manner. They giggled and decided to figure out a way of escape. Legolas knew his father would not let Legolas just leave, so he would have to sneak out unnoticed; he waited until his father was in a heated conversation with the main guard over methods concerning how to protect Mirkwood's borders.  
  
"Now's the time, come on," Legolas whispered as he took Neofina's hand. She grabbed it tighter as they entered the woods, unaware of her actions. When they made it to the clearing, they were still holding hands tightly, until Neofina looked down and realized what she had been doing the whole time. She swiftly untangled her fingers from his and a flustered look came upon her moonlit face. Legolas looked at her for a moment and then understood.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean," Legolas stammered.  
  
"It's ok," Neofina reassured him. She looked around, but Thangulan was nowhere to be found, "Where's Gully?"  
  
"I have no idea," Legolas pretended to sound worried, but all was going to plan, "He should be here soon. Maybe he had to go get something."  
  
This excuse fulfilled Neofina's curiosity for the time being, so she sat down on the grass, curling her knees up to her chin. Legolas followed her movements and soon they were next to each other gazing up at the bright stars. **This is the perfect time to ask Legolas about maidens.** Neofina thought to herself. **Ok, Neofina, you can do this.** She sighed heavily and began to question her companion.  
  
"So," she started. **Great going Neofina.** "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
The question startled Legolas and left him thinking back through the years: when he was younger, meeting Neofina, the hardships of the fellowship, destroying the ring, sailing with Gimli, returning home, falling for Neofina; all this thinking caused a long silence to occur between the two. Neofina thought he would never answer her until she heard his voice, soft yet hearable.  
  
"No, I don't believe that I have," he lied almost sounding sad. Almost.  
  
Neofina mentally kicked herself for asking such a question, but she knew she had to continue, "What would you look for in a maiden, then?"  
  
This question took Legolas by more surprise than the first. He thought long and hard about the question, but his answer kept coming up to qualities Neofina had. So he mentioned them, almost amused with himself as he began.  
  
"Well, she would have to have brown hair with some curl to it, big green eyes, tall, slender, funny, sweet, good at archery, the list could go on forever I suppose," He smiled at Neofina while she tried to imagine such a maiden; she was oblivious to the fact that he was talking about her.  
  
"Oh," was her small reply, still trying to think of someone who could fit in those shoes. Archery skills were rare among maidens; the only girls she knew who obtained any skills in archery were herself and another fair elf by the name of Adeliane. Adeliane had green eyes, but her hair was almost a sandy blonde. She would do perfectly though; she was just about everything Legolas had mentioned so far. Neofina hadn't realized that Legolas had been watching her the whole time, and when she turned to face him, she jumped a little at the intensity in his eyes. She felt uncomfortable so she stood up (Legolas followed her movements once again). She gave him a quick hug and fled from the clearing yelling behind her that she would meet him in his secret spot in the morning. Legolas was about to go after her until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Thangulan's hand.  
  
"What happened?" Thangulan's hazel eyes showed concern, "Our plan failed?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas sighed in disappointment, "I believe she does not know how I feel for her or she does not return my love."  
  
"Come, tonight we rest," Thangulan's arm wrapped around his friend's shoulders, "Tomorrow, a new day will come, and a new light will be shed on the earth and our little predicament."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and they walked back towards the palace, leaving the clearing abandoned with many secrets untold.  
  
A/N: So there's another chapter! If anyone knows a website that explains the elfish language or has any ideas for she-elf names please write them in your review. Thanx a million! 


	4. Finding the Perfect One

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sad, but true.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's yet another long awaited (I hope) chapter of The Heart Tells All. Sorry it took so long; I keep getting caught up in other people's stories. If you want me to read your story just put the title in your review and I'll gladly read it! Thanx guys! Keep on reviewing. I promise I'll update more frequently. **smiles**  
  
**.** = thoughts  
Chapter 4: Finding the Perfect One  
Neofina arose from her bed in better spirits than the morning before; she was ready to tackle her challenges and succeed. Yet there was a twinge of regret lingering in the back of her mind: if I do find Legolas a wife and they are married, what will happen to me? Will I just slowly vanish, forgotten by one of my best friends? Neofina shook her head vigorously hoping that the thoughts would perish, but they didn't. She finally compromised that Legolas would never forget her and that they would be best friends for all eternity. On that happier thought, Neofina rushed out of her house before any other negative remarks could enter her head.  
  
The archery fields were exceptionally crowded today, but Adeliane could be picked out of a crowd in an instant; she had a power of love and happiness that couldn't be missed, it shined throughout her face. There was also the fact that she was the only other girl present on the archery field besides Neofina.  
  
"Adeliane!" Neofina called as she swiftly made her way across the field, dodging arrows and apologizing for ruining certain elves' concentration.  
  
Adeliane flicked her green eyes from her target over to the running she- elf. She sighed knowing it was Neofina, because Neofina usually only talked to her when she needed something.  
  
"Yes, Neofina," Adeliane replied rather annoyed; Neofina ignored her tone of voice.  
  
"Lovely day isn't it?" Neofina was trying to sound inconspicuous.  
  
"Cut to the chase, Neofina. What do you want?" By now, Adeliane had set her quiver and bow down. Her green eyes reflected aggravation in them as she placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to see what you were up to." Neofina lied through her teeth. In truth, she could hardly stand to be in Adeliane's presence; it was too competitive. Neofina now wondered why she was even talking to Adeliane. **Oh right. Because I decided to put Legolas as the star in my little dating game and Adeliane was choice number one!** Adeliane's astonished gaze made Neofina turn red and regret even considering Adeliane for Legolas' "true love".  
  
"What do you really want?" Adeliane's eyes went from annoyed to accusing.  
  
"Uh.,Um." Neofina stuttered. **Great, Neofina. Maybe if you stutter yourself to death, you won't have to worry about dealing with single elf maidens!** Neofina was considering this as an easier way out, but instead she raised her head and asked her question, "Do you have anyone that you take to your liking. A husband figure I mean."  
  
Adeliane's cackle cracked through the air, causing everyone to stare at her in wonder. She finally answered, "That's what you wanted to know? You came all the way over here to ask me that?!"  
  
"Um, yes. You know how random I can be," Neofina tried to cover up her stupidity, "I just speak what's on my mind." Neofina giggled slightly.  
  
"Ok Neofina, I'll play your little game," Adeliane smirked, "No. None of the elves here have taken my interest. Happy?"  
  
"Sort of," Neofina sighed, "Have you ever considered marrying royalty?"  
  
"All the time!" Adeliane snorted, "But what interest would they have upon an elf maiden such as I."  
  
"You have many great qualities, Adeliane." **Someone shoot me with an arrow now! PLEASE!**  
  
"Yes, I know," Adeliane smiled smugly, then sighed, "Yet no one has taken notice of me yet."  
  
"I'll take care of that," Neofina mumbled to herself.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Neofina smiled sweetly, "Adeliane?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about marrying Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?!"  
  
"I wouldn't!" Neofina stated.  
  
"Oh," Adeliane was appalled by Neofina's response, "I thought you and him were together. On more-than-friendly terms. Every elf maiden in Mirkwood is jealous of you."  
  
"What?!" Now it was Neofina's turn to be appalled, "Why would you, why would they think such a thing?!"  
  
"You two are always together."  
  
"With Thangulan!" Neofina tried to stay calm. **Why am acting like this. Of course I spend almost every waking moment with Legolas. He's my best friend! Don't best friends always spend time together?**  
  
"Oh, ok," Adeliane decided now was a good time to leave; Neofina was not a fun person when she was mad, "Hey, I must go. I have.matters.to.attend to."  
  
Neofina sighed in frustration as she watched Adeliane retreat into the woods. **Well she didn't have to run away from like I was an orc or something! Or maybe she should! I mean, Legolas and me together? Like that! The idea! One would be mad to think such things!**  
  
"Uh, Neofina?" Thangulan had overheard some of Neofina's and Adeliane's conversation and now thought it best to speak up, "What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about, Gully?" Neofina was still somewhat venting her anger inside.  
  
"What you and Adeliane were doing talking to each other?"  
  
"What! It isn't normal for me to talk to females just because I have two male best friends?!" Now Neofina's anger came out, "Is that it! Huh?"  
  
"Whoa, Fina," Thangulan took a couple steps back. **Now I know why Adeliane ran off like it was the end of Middle-Earth.** "Take a breather."  
  
"Take a breather? TAKE A BREATHER! Is that all you have to say?" Neofina threw her arms up in the air, "Take a breather. Fine, you know what Gully, I will go take a breather. Goodbye."  
  
"All right," Thangulan mumbled as he watched Neofina run off towards the forest, "That went well."  
**What is with everybody today! They're acting so strange.** Neofina's running slowly transformed into a quick stride, which then became a normal walk. Between getting angry and running her heart out, the adrenaline in her body was invigorating. She suddenly stopped short and breathed in a long refreshing breath of Mirkwood's air. The smell floated to her nostrils and soon she was light-headed. **The trees always seem to calm me down.** The rustling of leaves invaded Neofina's calm moment, causing her to position herself into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who's there?" she called as she pulled out her bow and an arrow. Silence. She saw a flash of blonde hair and she knew who it was, "Legolas! Come out here this instant!" Still silent. "This is not funny Prince," Neofina only called him "Prince" when she was really mad at him.  
  
"Ouch, Fina, that one hurt," Legolas smirked as he came out from behind one of the trees, "I haven't been called that since before I left to join the fellowship."  
  
"I've had no reason. Until now." She glared at him.  
  
"What did I do?" Legolas put his hands up in defense for Neofina still hadn't put down her bow and arrow. "I always sneak up on you. It's nothing new."  
  
**Why am I so mad at him? I shouldn't be. Is it because of what Adeliane said to me? That's no excuse! Legolas is my best friend!** Neofina set her bow and arrow down on the ground and ran up to Legolas and hugged him as confused tears streamed down her cheeks. When Legolas heard a soft cry on his shoulder, he swiftly positioned Neofina in front of him so they were face-to-face.  
  
"Are you ok? Did I do this?" He looked hard into her eyes, trying to search for an answer to her sudden outburst.  
  
"No, no of course not," Neofina quickly dried her eyes, "It's just been a very confusing day."  
  
"And it's not over yet," Legolas smiled warmly.  
  
"True, true," Neofina's smile lit up her face.  
  
**Wow, she truly is beautiful**  
  
"Um, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know Adeliane, right?"  
  
**Oh yes, the stuck-up one** "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was wondering if you were interested to taking her out for dinner some time."  
  
Legolas about choked on his breath. **What's Neofina getting at?**  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, just for fun?" Neofina gave him a hopeful smile.  
  
**She looks so cute when she smiles like that. It seems like she really wants me to do this. But why?**  
  
"Do you have a bet with her or something?" Legolas eyed her suspiciously, "Is this one of yours and Gully's sick schemes?"  
  
"Something like that," she smiled sweetly, "But you have to do this. Please, please, please!"  
  
Legolas couldn't look into her pleading eyes any longer and soon gave in, "Fine. So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Great! Here's the deal."  
  
Neofina proceeded to explain to Legolas about his little "date" with Adeliane. If Neofina's idea went as planned, Legolas would be in love by next morning. 


	5. Bachelorette Number Two

Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing! (Cries hysterically) Tissue please?  
  
A/N: Alright guys, Here it is, another chappie! Please forgive me for taking so long; my schedule is so crazy! But that's enough of my soap operatic (is that even a word?) life, on with the story!  
  
**.** = thoughts  
  
Chapter 5: Bachelorette Number Two  
  
"Ah! How could he?!" a voice screeched through the once calm woods, "Just leads me on and then does what, starts talking about HER!"  
  
A pair of hazel eyes continued to watch the elf maiden rant on and on in hysterics.  
  
"That's all we talked about!" Adeliane threw her hands up into the night sky, "Neofina this and Neofina that! 'Oh Adeliane, did you know that Fina loves archery, and did you know that Fina loves to eat leaves a la berry!'" she continued in a mocking tone, "Why doesn't he go and marry her!"  
  
And with those last words, Adeliane stormed away form the secluded spot of moss fuming like a fire unkept, with Thangulan's dancing hazel eyes watching with amusement.  
  
*************************************  
  
Neofina woke up quite differently than she had the day before. Her green eyes alert and small hands working fast to change her tunic, she ran out of the door and towards the castle faster than one could say "leaves a la berry". Breathless, Neofina reached Legolas' door to ask how his little "date" went with Adeliane, when none other than Adeliane herself appeared around the corner.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Adeliane sneered in disgust.  
  
"Well hello to you, too," Neofina shot back brightly, "What happened to you? Too much excitement last night?"  
  
Adeliane let out a horrible cackle, reminding Neofina of a witch with a long nose.  
  
"Me? Too much excitement," Adeliane started, "I think not. All that was said last night was about you. All we needed was you in person."  
  
Neofina's eyes reflected confusion in contrast to Adeliane's hateful orbs.  
  
"What do mean 'talked about me'?" Neofina inquired.  
  
"Exactly what I said, all we talked about was you. Legolas wouldn't shut up. It was all 'Neofina this and Neofina that'," Adeliane spat.  
  
**Oh great,** Neofina thought in frustration. **Well, I never really liked Adeliane anyway. So I'll find someone better.**  
  
"Ok, Adeliane," Neofina began, a smile plastered on her face, "I guess Legolas isn't your type. It's ok. You're just not princess material."  
  
"Excuse me?" Adeliane asked offended, "Not princess material!" her voice squealed. She turned to leave, her once pale face now a lovely shade of red, but before she did, she replied darkly, "You and Legolas deserve each other. Two disgraceful peas in a pod."  
  
**What is she talking about?** Neofina watched an infuriated Adeliane leave with a blank expression on her face. **Whatever. She has issues. Speaking of issues, its back to wife hunting for me. Yippy.** Neofina groaned as she left the castle, not wanting to face Legolas just yet.  
  
*************************************  
  
After watching Adeliane's tantrum, Thangulan decided to pay a visit to his dear friend, the prince of Mirkwood. **Legolas is probably still in his room. Asleep,** Thangulan thought amusedly while rolling his eyes, **Lazy, he can be.** When he arrived at Legolas' door, he pounded on it harshly, hoping to scare the living b'jeebies out of his friend. From the girlish scream on the other side of the door, his plan succeeded. Rustling of bed sheets were heard, followed by light footsteps, and concluding with a very frazzled-looking Legolas peeping his head through the door.  
  
"I didn't know you could still scream like that," Thangulan burst out between fits of laughter; Legolas gave him a dark look.  
  
"Is that why you're here? To ridicule me? Some best friend you are," Legolas began to shut the door, but Thangulan held out his hand to keep the door open.  
  
"Oh, come on. You know I'm just playing with you," he smiled sincerely, "actually, I wanted to ask you about your little "date" with a certain elf maiden last night."  
  
"Wasn't that exciting."  
  
"So? I want to hear about it anyway. What are best friends for?" Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but Thangulan cut him off, "Oh, right. They're job is to make a mockery of one's pre-mature shrieks." Thangulan winked.  
  
Legolas cast him yet another dark look before chuckling and gesturing him to enter the room. Legolas began to fix his appearance while answering simple questions about last night. "Did you have fun?" Thangulan asked with interest.  
  
"Some," Legolas replied nonchalantly, "quite frankly, she was boring. I did most of the talking."  
  
"So I heard," Thangulan muttered under his breath, remembering the day's earlier events.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Thangulan tried to steer the conversation elsewhere, "so she wasn't your type then?"  
  
"No! Of course not," Legolas had an expression of utter shock on his face, "I never would have even taken her out if it hadn't been for that bet you made with Fina."  
  
**Well that's good news. My plan might still work. Wait, what bet? I don't remember a bet.** Thangulan's last thoughts had been spoken out loud.  
  
"What do you mean 'what bet'? The bet that you made with Neofina. You know, one of your many sick schemes that always seem to involve me."  
  
**Neofina, what are playing at, hmm? Might as well go along with it and ask her later. To play it safe.** Thangulan smiled and pretended as if he'd just remembered something, "Oh, yes that scheme. Well it seems you didn't fall for it. Oh well."  
  
"What were you two planning exactly?" Legolas looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing really," Thangulan continued in a sarcastic manner, "just thought we'd have some fun with your love life, 'tis all." He smirked with satisfaction.  
  
"Oh, haha, very funny," Legolas replied without amusement as he studied his reflection. He was finally ready for the day ahead of him, well at least physically he was; his emotions were another story.  
  
"Well it looks like your ready for breakfast, or rather lunch," Thangulan shook his head knowingly and started to leave the room, "so I'll be out in the woods if you need me."  
  
"As always," Legolas smiled, "see you around."  
  
"Bye then," Thangulan replied before swiftly leaving the castle in search for Neofina, "Neofina, what are getting yourself into?" he questioned as he left a light path behind him in the woods.  
  
*************************************  
  
Neofina went back to her village to see if anyone could give her knowledge on the women in Mirkwood. They never liked her much (the women), so she never conversed with any of them, therefore, she needed to find someone who she could trust, someone with an honest opinion, someone who knew the elf maidens on more intimate terms. And the answer to her request came running through the woods in the form of Thangulan.  
  
"Neofina!" Thangulan came running up to her, "I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What a coincidence. I was on my way to find you. I need your help as well," Neofina smiled. **This is perfect! Thangulan knows almost all of the women here in Mirkwood. Especially on intimate levels.**  
  
Thangulan noticed Neofina's devilish smile, "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Because you're going to help me," Neofina grabbed his arm and drug him to a nearby tree.  
  
"I've already been accused of that, I'm afraid."  
  
"Accused of what?" Neofina eyed him quizzically.  
  
"Legolas said his outing last night with Adeliane was motivated by some 'sick scheme' you and I came up with," he looked at her, his eyes seeming to see right through her, "and I don't know about you, but I don't remember being a part of a plan involving Legolas and Adeliane. So would you kindly like to explain to me the reasons for Legolas believing so?"  
  
**Just great** Neofina sighed heavily, "Well, you see. uh.," **You're really digging a hole for yourself aren't you, Fina?** "It was the only way Legolas would go out with her." **That's truthful, at least.**  
  
"Now why would you put those two together?!" Thangulan's face contorted to one of disgust.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was desperate. I just want to see Legolas with a maiden. He never goes out with them like you do. How does he ever expect to marry, if he doesn't put himself out there?"  
  
**Maybe because his heart already belongs to someone.** Thangulan looked at Neofina in curiosity, "Now why on Middle Earth do you care about Legolas' love life, hmm?"  
  
"I just want to see him settled and happy," Neofina quickly replied, a little too quickly to satisfy, but Thangulan wasn't going to press the matter any further, for now. **What a lie that was!** they both thought simultaneously.  
  
"Sure," Thangulan said with sarcasm and cut Neofina off from whatever she was going to retort back by changing the subject, "What was it that you wanted from me?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Neofina smiled, relieved that Thnagulan decided to change the subject without further persecution, "You know the maiden's of Mirkwood fairly well, am I correct?"  
  
Thangulan laughed heartily and arrogantly replied, "Well, if that includes they're dress size, desires, and how to escape their houses quietly at night, then I'm your man."  
  
Neofina shoved him and rolled her eyes, "Gully, I'm serious."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Oh," Neofina was taken aback, "I mean I knew you were a ladies' man, but I didn't think you were. do you really know how to escape their houses at night?"  
  
"Of course. That's the first thing I ask them," he smiled, "wouldn't want to be injured by an angry father's weapon, now would I?"  
  
"I can't believe you!" Neofina laughed, "You're a wild one you are."  
  
"What can I say?" he began to flutter his eyes dramatically, "women can't resist my charm, keen intellect, and good looks."  
  
"I think that's going a little too far," Neofina snorted.  
  
"Hey now!" Thangulan feigned hurt, "No need to be harsh. Just ask any elf maiden and she'll tell you I'm one of a kind." He grinned.  
  
"One of a kind alright," her voice drenched in sarcasm, "So are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"I still have no idea what you want form me."  
  
"Oh, I forgot that little detail, didn't I?" she smiled in embarrassment. Thangulan mocked her smile, which earned him a punch in the arm. Thangulan lifted up the sleeve of his tunic to reveal a small bruise beginning to form on his tan skin.  
  
"Remind me not to mock you anymore. That one hurt," he said while rubbing his arm.  
  
"Oh you baby," she pushed him again, and proceeded to ask him her question, "As you know, I really don't speak with most of the maidens here."  
  
"Most?" He raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Alright, none of them. Anyway," she was getting annoyed very easily, "I need you to help me find someone. A girl with beauty, brains, some athletic ability, sense of humor, you know, good qualities like that."  
  
"I assume this is for you? Is there something I should about you?" He began to laugh uncontrollably at Neofina's appalled face, "Sorry, I'm just playing. I know you're not like that."  
  
"You better know! The idea! I don't even want to imagine it!"  
  
"Then stop talking about it," he smirked. She went to punch his arm again, but he caught her hand with ease and threw it back down, "So who is this special maiden for, if not for you?" He grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Not for Legolas, I hope."  
  
"Precisely," she smiled smugly.  
  
"Neofina, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I'm not interested in your lectures, Gully," she sighed in frustration, "so are you going to help me or not?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose. But why are you doing this?"  
  
"I have my reasons. You'll learn of them later on, but for now just trust me and go along with the plan, agreed?"  
  
Thangulan sighed and shook her hand, "Agreed."  
  
"Excellent," a determined glint reflected in her emerald eyes sent shivers down Thangulan's back.  
  
**This girl means business. Whatever that may be.**  
  
"Girl scouting shall commence now," Neofina whispered to Thangulan as a petite elf walked by, "Too small."  
  
"True, but you can see in her eyes that she has a warm and kind way about her."  
  
"You can see that in her eyes?" Neofina looked at him bewildered.  
  
"Yep. Ever heard of the quote 'the eyes are the windows of the soul'?" Neofina nodded her head, "Well it's true."  
  
"Oh really, now? So what do you see in me? What do my eyes say about me?" she asked in mild amusement.  
  
Thangulan stared at her for a long while before replying, "I see a frightened girl turning into a woman. I see someone who is confused about her feelings, and insecure when it comes to relationships other than friendship," Neofina tried to interrupt him, but he kept going, "I also see a maiden who is brave and cunning, sweet yet humorous, and wise beyond her years."  
  
Neofina was on the verge of tears; everything Thangulan had mentioned was true: she was a frightened girl growing into womanhood, she was confused about certain newfound feelings, and she certainly was insecure with relationships past friendship. But the strong will and pride inside her wouldn't allow a tear to drop, so she just sucked it up and turned away from Thangulan and watched as the next maiden passed by.  
  
"What about her?" Neofina pointed to a fair-haired maiden walking with a book in her hand.  
  
"She'll do fine," Thangulan replied softly, saddened by Neofina's denial. **Oh Neofina, if only you knew the pain your putting yourself through.**  
  
"Let's go talk to her," Neofina jumped and walked over towards the pretty elf. She recognized Thangulan's disappointment of her denying what he said were true. She just didn't have the time to figure out her inner problems at the moment; finding Legolas' a wife was hard enough.  
  
"All right, I'm coming" he placed a smile on his face and approached the oblivious girl, "Hello. My name's Thangulan and this is my friend Neofina. What's your name?"  
  
The young woman was startled and dropped her book. Losing her page, she sighed and went to pick it up, but someone's large hand grasped it first; that someone was Thangulan.  
  
"Why thank you," she smiled appreciatively, "My name is Eledere."  
  
"What a lovely name," Thangulan commented.  
  
Neofina rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. Her emerald eyes told him to remember why they were talking to her in the place.  
  
"Stop flirting," Neofina muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Eledere asked, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to say that I don't believe I've ever seen you around these parts of the woods before. Are you new to Mirkwood?"  
  
"Actually, yes, I am. I recently came to live with my brother. Maybe you know him. His name is Throden."  
  
"Oh yes!" Neofina exclaimed, "I know Throden well actually. Good archer that one is. But I'm far better." She winked and smiled with self- satisfaction.  
  
"Oh, you play?" Eledere asked with interest.  
  
"Yes, she does," Thangulan spoke up, "and mighty well I must admit. Only one elf has beaten her skills and that was by her teacher, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Prince Legolas! As in the Prince of Mirkwood, Prince Legolas?"  
  
"The one and the same, sweetheart," Thangulan smiled good-naturedly, making Eledere blush slightly.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful it would be to meet the prince," Eledere's eyes became dreamy.  
  
"You can you know," Neofina's voice was tainted with a mischievous air.  
  
"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible," the fair-haired elf's eyes saddened.  
  
"Now why do you say that?" Thangulan inquired.  
  
"Because I would never be allowed near him."  
  
"What if we arranged something?" Neofina's eyes lit up.  
  
"Could you?" Eledere's eyes mirrored Neofina's.  
  
"It's not that hard really. Especially considering we're his best friends and all."  
  
"Oh my. I had no idea," she replied, shocked.  
  
"It's quite alright. It's really not a big deal," Thangulan said, "the prince is just like you and me. He just has a royal title in his name 'tis all." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Eledere giggled.  
  
Neofina was the only one who seemed to notice the connection between the two elves in front of her. **They're so cute together. Hey, if Eledere doesn't work out for Legolas, I'll have one more chance left, and then maybe Thangulan and Eledere could hook-up. Just a thought. But one matchmaking job at a time, please!**  
  
Neofina broke into their giddy moment, "How about tomorrow night? You can come to the palace and have dinner with us. You'll be able to meet Legolas and maybe get to know him better." She winked.  
  
"That would be wonderful!"  
  
"Fantastic! I have to go and do some things, but Thangulan will give you the details and everything for tomorrow night. See you then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Neofina!" Thangulan and Eledere yelled simultaneously. He then preceded to tell Eledere about the plans for tomorrow night.  
  
A/N: And yet another chapter of this story has been told. I promise that I will update faster. This summer has been hectic, but it's calmed down now. I know Legolas was hardly in this chapter, but he will be in almost all of the next chapter. I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my story so far. Special thanks to:  
  
BashirXena- You're reviews are always encouraging! I love your enthusiasm!  
  
Yuki-Ciara- You're questions will be answered as the story continues on. I will try to update much faster so you won't have to think about it for too long.  
  
Cute-Kitty- Thank you so much for the web site! It's a cool site.  
  
Quacked Jimbob- So what if you have a twisted mind. Twisted minds are awesome! After you mentioned the idea with Thangulan, I thought about it, but I have different plans for him in the future. You'll see later on.  
  
flaming-amber- Nice assumptions. I'm not going to tell you if they're wrong or right. All I have to say is, you'll have to read the story.  
  
Queen of Shadows- Thank you for your suggestion.  
  
allafricannirish- I hadn't lost my steam; I just didn't have any time. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for trying to help with the elven names.  
  
lil-nic-2004- I must say, you seemed to have read my mind, but not fully. I still have my twists. You'll just have to wait and find out!  
  
Nebulae- First off, I love your sign-in name. Second, thank you for the review. I'm trying to develop her character a little more. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.  
  
Aerin9- I'll take that as a complement.  
  
XxDarkGoddessxX- I thank you for your patience and I appreciate your excitement with my story.  
  
Jemma8- Thank you for reviewing. Never really was one for standards. * wink wink *  
  
Lioness3- Thanx for the review.  
  
elvish-queen- Yeah, I thought I'd make the father a bad guy. But you never know what'll happen in the end.  
  
Winter's Roar- Your reviews are awesome! You mix praise with criticism, which really allows me to realize how I can make the story better. Keep on reviewing. You're suggestions are great!  
  
TigerLily713- I thank you for your eagerness, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to keep updates more consistent (and much faster) from now on.  
  
Merenwen Luinwel- "COOKIES TO YOU!" I love that comment! I'll have to use it sometime. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
icy878- I'm glad you loved that. Hopefully you'll love the rest as well.  
  
Alyde11- Thank you for your review!  
  
SilverWinter- I didn't even realize it was a cliffhanger. But hey, if you think it's a cliffhanger, I'll except that. * smiles*  
  
rusty5- Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Canon Police- Even though you flamed me, you were my first reviewer, so I thank you for reviewing. I know that it goes against elven law and such, but it's the way my story works, so I'm sticking with it. But thank you for reviewing anyway.  
  
That's all for now. Keep reviewing please!  
  
Daytona44 


	6. A Dinner Party of Many Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zilch! De nada!  
  
A/N: Alright, this chapter came faster then the others and I hope to keep this pace in my writing. Please review!  
  
**.** = thoughts  
  
Chapter 6: A Dinner Party of Many Revelations  
  
The next day passed by quickly and soon the setting sun proclaimed the beginning of the evening's events. Eledere arrived, escorted by Thangulan, wearing a delicate satin blue dress, which brought out her sparkling blue eyes even more so. When she glanced at Neofina's attire, which was simply her archer's tunic, (due to the match she and Legolas had previous), insecurity set in.  
  
"Am I too overdressed?" Eledere whispered in Thangulan's ear, her voice panicky.  
  
"Now why do you say that?" Thangulan lifted an eyebrow, "I think you look beautiful."  
  
Eledere blushed slightly, but continued to explain, "It's just that Neofina is only clothed in her archer's tunic. She seems so casual."  
  
"Oh, she always wears that. Don't compare your etiquette to hers," Thangulan paused and then added in a light tone, "for she has none."  
  
Eledere chuckled slightly and proceeded to approach Neofina, "Where's the prince?"  
  
"Oh, he should be here any minute. No need to worry," Neofina winked.  
  
As if on cue, Legolas entered the dining area, looking as handsome as ever. Eledere's breath caught in her throat and even Neofina had to admit he looked quite nice tonight. His tunic was drenched in light blue tones with dark blue accents on the neck and cuffs; it brought out his eyes as well. King Thranduil had been watching the scene from his seat and upon his son's arrival, he announced for dinner to be served. Everyone took their respectable seats: King Thranduil, Neofina, Legolas, Eledere, and then Thangulan.  
  
"Legolas, this is Eledere," Neofina gestured toward the pretty maiden, "Gully and I meet her yesterday and thought it would be fun to bring her along for dinner tonight."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Legolas replied cordially while gently kissing her knuckles, "Eledere."  
  
Eledere felt like she'd die from utter bliss, "It's. . . nice to meet you as well." Her pale cheeks quickly becoming a shade of red.  
  
While the two continued to converse, King Thranduil quietly questioned Neofina, "So, she's your second attempt?"  
  
"Yes," Neofina said coolly, "A nice choice, I must say. Intelligent, beautiful, . . ."  
  
"Spare me the details," he cut her off sharply, "Will Legolas fall for her?"  
  
"One could hope so," she replied with an impassive tone.  
  
"That answer's not good enough!" he seethed as quietly as possible.  
  
"Well it's all I can give you for now," Neofina grew annoyed. She turned away from the King and her green eyes watched in amusement as Thangulan enviously eyed Legolas and Eledere. **Someone's got a crush.** As she continued to watch the three elves, a feeling bubbled up inside of her. Jealously. Jealously of how Legolas flirted with Eledere and how Eledere remarked with just as much playfulness. **Jealous? ME? That's absurd! He's my friend, nothing more. Right?** Neofina's thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving itself in front of her face.  
  
"Hello?" Legolas said in a singsong voice as his hand wavered in front of Neofina's dazed face, "anybody home?"  
  
"Apparently not," Thangulan smirked.  
  
"Who? What?" Neofina quickly recovered.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Legolas inquired, "was it about me?" He smiled arrogantly.  
  
"The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" she retorted.  
  
"I know, but Mirkwood does," he replied egotistically.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself already!"  
  
"Tried that, but then I looked in the mirror and all my doubt faded away," Legolas' blue eyes looked at her defiantly with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Look harder," Neofina's green eyes grew dark as she narrowed them in Legolas' direction.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's calm down," Thangulan's voice broke through the thick tension, "No need to give each other murderous glances now."  
  
"My glance was not murderous," Neofina sent offended eyes toward Thangulan, "it was merely challenging."  
  
"Well, call it what you will, but I agree with Thangulan on this one," Eledere finally spoke up, "I was afraid we were going to have to call in the guards or something."  
  
"Well, we all know Fina's temper isn't one to be messed with," Legolas taunted with a pleased smile.  
  
Neofina's eyes bulged in shock, "My temper!" she now stood up causing a scene, "Legolas, you know as well as I do that your temper is worse than mine!"  
  
Legolas simply kept his satisfied grin, "If my temper is so bad, then why aren't I the one standing up and drawing attention to myself? Hmm? Answer me that?"  
  
Neofina screamed in frustration and hastily left the dining room, much to King Thranduil's relief. **She has issues, she does. Don't know why my son is so close to her.**  
  
"Maybe you should go after her," Eledere suggested, "Talk to her. Maybe ask for forgiveness?" She was hinting things now.  
  
Legolas snorted in disbelief, "Forgiveness? Please. She started it."  
  
Thangulan jumped in, "Actually, you started it with the whole 'are you thinking about me' comment."  
  
"Thangulan," Legolas said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're not helping me here."  
  
"I think I'm doing a great job helping you. Sometimes, Legolas, you need to be told when you're wrong," Thangulan looked at him seriously, "and right now is one of those times."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Legolas sighed, "as always."  
  
"I try," Thangulan smiled smugly at his friend.  
  
"Father, may I be excused?"  
  
"Yes, son. And when you talk to your dear friend, remind her that if she wants to continue to eat her meals here that she needs to control her temper. I'll not have another outburst like that again in my presence. Understood?"  
  
"Clearly," Legolas nodded his head and turned to the other two remaining elves, "I'll see you tomorrow, Thangulan. It was nice meeting you, Eledere."  
  
"As to you, Legolas," she smiled.  
  
"Bye," Thangulan called as Legolas retreated.  
  
"You both are excused as well," King Thranduil ordered by looking into their uncomfortable eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Thangulan uttered and then whispered to Eledere, "would you care to join me for a walk in the woods?"  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
Thangulan and Eledere set off in the opposite direction of where Legolas had headed. A clearing came into view and the couple walked to it, enjoying the cool breeze that whipped their faces.  
  
"What a nice place this is," Eledere sighed happily while sitting against a tall tree.  
  
"Aren't you worried that you'll get your dress dirty?" Thangulan asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm not as petty as most girls, you know. I'm not quite as free-spirited as Neofina, but I'm not a prim elf maiden either. I think of myself as a healthy mix."  
  
**There is a God,** Thangulan thought in wonder as he watched the beautiful woman in front of him bask in the moonlight, "Eledere?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You."  
  
*************************************  
  
Neofina ran through the woods as quickly and quietly as possible, knowing that Legolas would be looking for her soon. And soon enough, Legolas' voice rang through the trees. **Great,** Neofina thought sullenly, **I need to be alone.** Her green eyes wandered up the tree next to her and a smile crept onto her face. She climbed the large tree with ease and breathed lightly while waiting for Legolas to pass by her. Much to her dismay, Legolas was a much better hunter than she was, and therefore spotted her hiding spot within seconds.  
  
"Neofina!' Legolas called up to her, "Come down here! I want to apologize!"  
  
"You seem to be doing a fine job from where you are!" Neofina yelled back bitterly.  
  
He mumbled, "Why does she have to be so aggravating?"  
  
"I heard that," Neofina crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Good for you," Legolas' voice was dripping with sarcasm, "there's no point in trying to please you, is there?"  
  
Neofina cackled, "Please me? HA! Don't you mean you're the one who's hard to please?"  
  
"Why do you always direct things back at me? Huh?" Legolas turned around to leave, "You know what, Fina? Forget it, just forget it. There's no point in apologizing to you. You'll probably just find someway to twist it around to blame me again. I'm sick of this."  
  
Legolas stalked off into night, leaving a very shocked and saddened Neofina behind.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Come again?" Thangulan asked in surprise; he felt as though his ears were broken.  
  
"You," Eledere blushed and repeated with more confidence, "I'm thinking about you."  
  
"Oh," he seated himself next to her and placed his index finger along her cheek, "I see. Well, I'm thinking about you as well." He traced her soft, pink lips with his thumb gingerly, "this is a very compromising situation you know?" He didn't allow her to answer for he had already leaned in to kiss her. **This is the moment, Thangulan. It's now or never. You can do it!**  
  
But just as Thangulan's lips were about to meet Eledere's, Legolas stumbled into the clearing, his usually perfect hair in disarray and his pale face flushed a horrid shade of red.  
  
**Great timing, Legolas.** Thangulan shot him a look as he moved away from a disappointed Eledere.  
  
"So-sorry. Was I interrupting anything?" Legolas looked worriedly between the elf couple.  
  
"No, of course not. . ." Thangulan began, but Legolas quickly cut him off.  
  
"Ok good, because I need your help, Thangulan," Legolas' blue eyes pleaded.  
  
"Hey," Eledere spoke up, "I should be heading home anyway. Don't want to worry my brother and all. Bye boys!" Eledere smiled at Legolas and winked at Thangulan before heading off into the woods alone.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Thangulan said with pure concern.  
  
"I think she'll manage," Legolas smirked, "Someone's got a crush, eh?"  
  
"One would call it that," Thangulan smiled knowingly, "And what of yours, Legolas? Apologizing go well?"  
  
Legolas grumbled incoherently before speaking clearly, "As you can see, everything is not well. She's so stubborn. Reminds me of. . ."  
  
"A certain elf prince named Legolas?" Thangulan cut him off.  
  
"Precisely. . . hey! I am not stubborn," Legolas looked at Thangulan's convicting eyes and gave in, almost, "well, not as stubborn as her."  
  
"You're worse than an elfling!" Thangulan laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up, Gully," Legolas replied annoyed.  
  
"Touchy touchy. I was merely giving an opinion."  
  
"Well I don't want it."  
  
Thangulan's eyes widened, "but is that not why you came to me?"  
  
"Maybe it was before but it isn't now," Legolas replied disdainfully, "sometimes you go too far, Thangulan."  
  
"What have I said to offend you?"  
  
"Everything!" Legolas threw his hands up in the air and headed back to the castle.  
  
"I don't understand!" Thangulan lifted an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Just forget it. Go back to your new lover," Legolas' voice was saturated with jealously as he disappeared into the woods once again.  
  
"Just great," Thangulan sighed miserably, "I need to find Neofina." 


End file.
